


i need more affection than you know

by SkyRose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Her head was bowed and hands clasped. It was a familiar sight. Marianne often prayed during worrisome times and Marianne’s times were often worrisome.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	i need more affection than you know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



> Prompt song: Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada

Hilda found Marianne in the crumbling cathedral. They were meant to head out soon, under Byleth’s command. Hilda had tired of Claude and Lorenz’ bickering, and she had not seen Marianne at breakfast, so she went searching for her.

Her head was bowed and hands clasped. It was a familiar sight. Marianne often prayed during worrisome times and Marianne’s times were often worrisome.

“You should eat something before we leave,” Hilda said once Marianne’s soft voice had paused.

“I shall be fine,” Marianne dismissed in her familiar meek tone. She quickly added, “But thank you.”

“We’ll need you in top shape,” Hilda reminded gently. “If things go south, you’re our key member.”

“You and your axe are far more important,” Marianne replied.

“How many times have you saved me from the brink of death? I’ve lost count.”

Marianne said nothing at that.

Hilda placed a hand on Marianne’s shoulder. “C’mon, we should go.”

“Wait!” Marianne exclaimed.

Hilda froze in place.

“I-It’s, well,” Marianne stuttered. “I know everyone’s counting on m-me.”

Hilda frowned. “Mari, you’ll be fine. I’ll look out for you. I always am.”

Marianne’s face flushed and her eyes wandered to the stone floor. Hilda often found Marianne’s bashfulness to be frustrating, but she equally thought it was adorable.

“Thank you, Hilda,” Marianne replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “I will look out for you too.”

Hilda held out her hand and Marianne took it. They walked out of the cathedral together, towards the Hall where Byleth and the others were no doubt waiting for them.

Perhaps one day Hilda would be able to express just how much safer she felt on the battlefield with Marianne at her side.

It wouldn’t be today. It couldn’t be. They’d have to win a war, or at least another battle first.


End file.
